Liv in Vegas
by news for parrots
Summary: Sara’s friend Olivia comes for a visit. SGreg. Crossover with Law & Order: SVU. All done.
1. Chapter 1

Liv in Vegas

Summary: Sara's friend comes for a visit. SGreg  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine.  
a/n: crossover with SVU. Actually, I only borrowed Olivia Benson and gave Sara a friend. But you should watch SVU anyway, it's pretty cool :)  
a/n: unfortunately, I'm hard on Catherine here. And Grissom. Someone had to be vilified. You have been warned, ooooo

* * *

"Hey Sara, I've got a proposition for you," Sara pressed her ear into the phone, trying hard to hear Olivia over the sound of the bus next to her.

"What is it?" she yelled as quietly as she could.

"Would you mind if I came down for a week? To visit?" Olivia yelled back. Sara's heart began to pound

"That would be great, I'd love it!" the word 'excited' fell short.

"Oh good. They've kicked me out until I take a vacation. You figure Las Vegas is far enough away for them?"

"I think it's just far enough." Sara mumbled

"What?"

"I said that'd be great, I'll call you back later when I can hear."

"Sounds good, bye!"

"Bye!" Sara was beaming, just staring at her phone. Warrick came around the corner of the bus.

"Who was that?"

"A friend." She said simply. Warrick smiled,

"Didn't know you had any of those," he joked. Sara gave him a smack on the arm.

* * *

Sara made her way home that evening. She'd been giddy since Olivia had called. She hadn't seen her since the convention where they'd met, when Olivia had taken Sara dancing, cheering her up in the process. It had been so long since she'd had a good friend, and she really needed someone in her life like that. She just felt comfortable talking to Liv. 

After the convention, Sara managed to hold off and not call right away. Then she started to get anxious, wondering why Olivia hadn't called her. Her doubt was erased a couple of days later when she'd realized Olivia didn't have her number, that it was Olivia who'd scribbled 'call me, I'm serious' on the back of her card. Still Sara didn't call, what would she say? There was absolutely nothing going on in her life, aside from work. Olivia really didn't need to hear about more dead people, she saw them enough in her own line of work as a cop.

Then she had a spectacularly bad shift: she'd been attacked by a perp while they were arresting him. And then she'd been stuck processing a new scene with Catherine for the next 5 hours. And then none of her evidence made any sense, all of it pointing to a dead man. To top that off, she'd managed to get a good goose egg going on her head where she'd stood up into a drawer she'd left open. Catherine wasn't the sympathetic support she'd needed at the time ("You should put some ice on that." She'd said, standing next to the fridge). At that point she gave up and left Catherine to finish up, before she said something she'd regret.

She got home and was reaching in the fridge for a beer, when something fell off the fridge door. Stooping to pick it up she saw it was Olivia's card. Shrugging, she decided 'why not?' Besides, she needed to hear a friendly voice. Ever since then, they'd spoken every couple of weeks, cheering each other up as they went. Sara smiled at the memories of their conversations as she walked into her apartment, passed the slowly accumulating bottles on the table, and went straight to bed.

* * *

Olivia was coming in three days, and Sara was only getting more excited. She hadn't seen her in six months. Her happiness was getting on Catherine's nerves, but Greg thought it was cute.

"Hey Catherine," Sara almost sung as she passed by

"Hey…Sara," but she was already gone. Catherine headed into Greg's lab.

"Sara's chipper act is getting on my nerves."

"Hey, she's in a good mood for once, let her have it."

"What's the deal anyway?"

"Some friend of hers is coming down to visit this weekend."

"Sara has friends?" Greg glared at her. Silence reigned.

"Catherine, here's your results. Looks like you got the wrong guy."

"Damnit."

* * *

Greg swung into the room.

"So, what time does her flight come in?" Sara's head snapped up, eyebrow cocked.

"Why?"

"Because any friend of Sara's has to be a hot babe." Sara was momentarily panicked by the idea that Olivia might steal Greg's heart away from her. 'No,' her brain yelled at her, 'no, Olivia wouldn't do that to you.' Right, her brain was right. 'Besides,' it continued, 'she's totally hung up on that partner of hers. The recently not-married one…'

"Yoo hooo, Earth to Sara!"

"Hi, sorry," she smiled apologetically at him, "at four."

"Then you should probably get going. It's almost three."

"Shit, thanks Greg. Could you watch my stuff?" he was already clearing it up into a box. "Thanks, I owe you one."


	2. Chapter 2

Sara stood at the arrivals gate, shifting from foot to foot. Olivia's plane was late. When Olivia had called, Sara had been ecstatic about the visit. She'd been smiling for almost a week straight. It felt good. Besides, she knew it was driving Catherine nuts.

But the longer she waited for the plane, the more she wondered if there was an ulterior motive for the visit. She'd sorta fallen off the wagon in the last few months, and at least Brass had noticed that. Grissom had noticed something was off too, commenting on her treatment of a suspect and then on her extreme amount of overtime. Greg had offered her an ear, but she'd just smiled and said no. She'd managed to keep an appropriate attitude at work, for the most part. 'She's your friend, she just wants to see you,' her brain told her. Then she remembered that Grissom had met Olivia. Maybe Grissom called her to come out here, maybe he's noticed I've started drinking again. She started to panic.

Olivia finally emerged at that moment, looking very serious. 'Oh no, she is here to baby-sit me.' Sara felt even worse. Olivia scanned the crowd like she was looking for a perp. 'So much for no therapy…might as well get this over with.' Sara stepped out of the crowd; Olivia spotted her immediately, her very sullen, defeated looking friend. Olivia looked her over and decided the oblivious approach would be best for the time being. She quickly trotted over, with big smile on her face.

"Sara!" she wrapped her in a big hug, "oh, it's so great to see you again. I've missed having a girl to talk to."

"You have other friends."

"And when do I see them? You know what my life is like. That's what makes this," she gestured between them, "that much easier. They just don't understand what I go through everyday." Sara's doubts were melting away. Olivia shook her head. "Why are we being so serious? I'm here for a week of fun and frivolity in Las Vegas!" Sara couldn't help but brighten at Olivia's obvious excitement. Her doubts ebbed away.

"Yes, yes you are!"

"Please, Mr. Conductor, lead the way!"

* * *

Since she'd lost track of time, Sara hadn't made it back to her apartment to clean up the place. 

"Please ignore the mess." Sara apologized, "_I_ barely live here." Olivia laughed

"I know the feeling. Well, you'd better be around this week; I need someone to show me around Vegas."

"Oh, I took the week off, I didn't tell you? I'm still on call, so I've gotta warn you that-"

"No need to explain the life to me. I know the drill." With anyone else Sara would have felt stupid, but not with Olivia. Olivia just had this way of making her feel comfortable. Sara tried to surreptitiously hide all the bottles on the coffee table, but Liv was too quick.

"Threw a party?"

"Huh?" Sara panicked, "oh, yeah, a while ago. Some of the guys came over." Olivia just nodded her head; Sara noticed that she didn't make eye contact. 'Nice cover,' Sara's brain said sarcastically as she walked to the kitchen. 'Not like you were much help,' she shot back. As she disposed of the bottles, she saw they were all girly drinks. 'This is not good.' Sara screwed up her face and was about to respond when Olivia came into the kitchen. Note to self, Sara: you're not the only one here anymore. Olivia put down her bottles and dusted her hands off.

"What now?" she mustered up a smile. "Where to on a Friday night?" Sara was glad they weren't going to talk about the bottles now.

"How about some dancing?" Sara asked.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Elliot is Olivia's partner in New York. (They're detectives for the NYPD. :)

* * *

Sara looked up from Trent's shoulder to watch Derek and Olivia dance. She had to admit this wasn't how she expected her night to turn out, but she wasn't about to complain. Trent was far too good a dancer to do that.

The evening had started slow, with Sara and Olivia trying to find a club playing _good_ music. They eventually settled on The Velvet Underground, with it's good music, cheap drinks, and clientele that didn't make them feel too old. The pair got some drinks and headed to the dance floor.

Everything was going great until a slower song came on. Some guy immediately swooped in and took Olivia into his arms. Olivia gave her a questioning look, as if asking Sara if it was okay. Sara nodded and Liv danced away happily. Sara stood lost on the dance floor for a moment before moving off to the side.

"Felt like a break?" Liv asked as she flopped onto the couch next to Sara with more drinks.

"Uh, yeah. Good dancer?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"But Elliot's better." Sara added, smiling. Olivia laughed,

"Yes, yes he is." They sat and watched the dancers for a few songs. A new song started and Liv grabbed Sara's hand. "Come on, I love this song."

The next time a slow song came on, the same thing happened again, except for Liv suddenly spinning Sara around into a chest.

"Hi there." The chest rumbled as he laughed. Sara looked up into the nicest green eyes she'd seen in a long time, "so, want to dance?" Sara's cheeks flushed when she realized she'd been staring. She hastily nodded and off they went. The four danced together for the rest of the night.

When Derek suggested they go grab some coffee, Liv politely declined. She'd been tempted until she'd seen Sara's eyes flash in fear at the prospect.

"Maybe another night. I'm still on New York time." She yawned for emphasis. Soon the entire group was exchanging numbers, and attempting not to yawn.

* * *

Once they were settled in the cab, Liv turned to Sara,

"Why didn't you want to go with them?"

"I just…I didn't want to."

"Okay." Liv couldn't help herself, her cop-side kicked in. She knew Sara was shy, but what if there was something more? "Why not?" she asked. Sara stared at her.

"Liv," Sara started, "I'm not one of your victims. I just didn't want to lead them on."

"One of _my victims_?" Liv did her best to stay calm.

"Look, I didn't mean it that way."

"Right. Then what did you mean?" Sara could tell Liv was really pissed. 'Good one, first night here and you have a fight. Way to go.' Sara mocked herself. She sucked in a breath and tried to calm herself down, and Liv.

"It's just the way you asked 'why not', like you thought someone had…hurt me." Liv was silent for a bit, then she spoke,

"I'm sorry; I saw the look of fear in your eyes when they suggested the coffee. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I really just didn't want to lead them on, that's really all it was." Sara took Liv's hand and looked her in the eyes. "No one has hurt me that way. You can relax, okay?" Liv nodded, mostly mollified. "But thank you for your concern."

Liv returned Sara's smile.

* * *

Sara woke when she heard someone moving in her kitchen. Then she smelled the pancakes and heard Liv humming. Relaxing, she put down her gun. Liv was humming Sarah Slean. Sara smiled and got up.

"I've got that song on cd." The frying pan clanged loudly.

"Shit, Sara, you scared me."

"Fair's fair, you scared me with all your banging."

"You forgot I was here, didn't you?" Liv asked, smiling.

"Only for a moment." Sara said, sheepishly.

"Anyway, you got lucky." Liv got an evil look on her face and held up a glass of water, "this was for waking you up."

* * *

"What's Greg doing today?"

"He's working, why?"

"What about the rest of the guys."

"Everyone else is on because I'm off."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

"I wanted to meet these people I hear about all the time. What about we go in?" Liv asked.

"You're serious?" Liv was serious, "do you realize the ribbing I'll get for coming in on my vacation? Actually, I suppose you would. Okay fine, but how about tomorrow? I don't feel like putting pants on today." Liv smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"So, what do you want to do today?"


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: thanks for the reviews you guys :D glad i'm not the only one who enjoys both shows. thanks for those pointers about the other stories too.  
a/n: oh, and i posted a prequel to this, called 'Liv in Baltimore'...your Doctor Parrot suggests you read both for a more complete picture. :P

* * *

Sara felt like a tourist in her own city, but really she was. She'd moved to Las Vegas nearly four years ago, yet she'd never really bothered to see the place. Sure she knew her way around town, and could pretty much map out the back alleys with her eyes shut. But she'd never really looked up and seen Vegas. She found herself enjoying the sights along with Olivia. They never did make it into work that day 

Sara woke to the delicious smell of pancakes again on Monday. 'I could get used to this'

Liv was already dressed this morning when Sara found her at the table.

"We'll go into work, but we're not staying long." Sara declared.

"Fine with me." Liv smiled at her.

"And no getting mad if I get sucked into something."

"Deal." Olivia really just wanted to meet this Greg in person. She'd only seen him once after she'd danced with Sara at the convention.

_He was wearing what could be loosely interpreted as 'a suit,' and showing off a card trick. Olivia pulled out her cell phone and pretended to listen to her messages while she wandered closer. Sure he was putting on a cool guy act, with his crazy hair and interesting attire, but as she watched him show the other two (repeatedly for one guy) how to do the trick, she could see that he was just a teddy bear of a guy. Suddenly his head popped up and he watched something cross the room, his eyes softening, looking a little sad, longing, but with a hint of hope. Olivia turned in time to see Sara disappear into an elevator. Greg seemed to deflate afterwards. He quickly lost interest in the trick and had left the guys soon afterwards. Olivia watched him leave and smiled to herself, hoping that Sara called her as soon as possible._

Soon she was dropping little questions about Greg every time Sara called. After the first few times Sara had stopped questioning why, and just retorted with questions about Elliot. It had all been in good-natured fun, but Olivia was pretty sure it was working. After a month or so, Sara started volunteering Greg-antics, and the Elliot questions came less and less. Olivia was rather pleased with herself. She hoped she could do even more while she was in town. Sara was such a nice person who was just so mean to herself. She needed someone like Greg to help her along, keep her from getting depressed again

"You've been quiet on the way over, Liv." Sara observed.

"Oh, nothing."

"What?" Sara cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Uh…I'm not an alien." Liv tried quoting a line from last night's movie to distract her. Sara laughed.

"Sure you aren't. Anyway, we're here, come on in."

Sara took her through the lab. She met a bunch of the lab rats, including the artillery Texan, Bobby, charming as always. She met Brass, who seemed to be a nice guy who wanted to tell her something in private, but they didn't get the chance. Next came Grissom's office. Liv got distracted watching a tech smoke up some fingerprints, ("I've always wanted to see how they did that,") so Sara went to see if Grissom was in his office.

He wasn't, but Catherine was.

"Where's Grissom?"

"Getting us coffee, big case came in." 'And you're no help' hung in the air, unsaid.

"So, how's Lindsey?" They made small talk.

Outside, Olivia was still watching the tech. Grissom watched her for a minute, trying to remember where he knew her from, and what she was doing in his hallway.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, hi. I'm Olivia Benson, Sara's friend. She's just in talking with Dr. Grissom." Olivia paused, looking at him, "who is you…so who is she talking to?" She turned towards the office door. He realized that left Sara and Catherine in his office and headed in.

"Ah, there you are. We were starting to wonder…" Catherine trailed off as Grissom was followed by this breathtakingly beautiful woman. Olivia spotted Catherine in the room, "You must be Catherine, I'm Olivia Benson. I've heard so much about you." Olivia was proud of herself, sounding so civil. Catherine cast a glare at Sara, causing Olivia's smile to grow. Sara appeared to be absorbed in the bugs in an aquarium, but Olivia could see her small smile. When Catherine didn't respond to her, Olivia went back to Grissom.

"So, what have you been up to since the convention?" Something clicked in his mind and he remembered her, and went off into a story about a recent case.

Olivia could feel Catherine's eyes on her, and enjoyed the upper hand she had on her. Catherine still had no idea who she was, or even which convention they had met at. Olivia had just waltzed in here, knowing everyone, and now Grissom was telling her about a case, Olivia could tell Catherine was barely holding her tongue. Then she caught the flash of her eyes to Olivia's bare ring finger. Olivia barely contained the laugh as she watched Catherine move over to stand next to Grissom. A minute later Catherine bent and reached for her coffee in front of him. Grissom completely lost his train of thought as he followed Catherine's boobs back upright. Olivia couldn't take it anymore and excused herself,

"Well, we'll have to do this again sometime, Dr. Grissom." She smiled at him. He managed something of an answer. She gave Catherine a special, sly smile and then turned to Sara. "Now Sara, where's this Greg you speak so highly of?"

* * *

TBC - seriously, we meet up with Greg in the next part. it'll be up soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Olivia Benson is a main character on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Sorry if I confused anyone. It's a good show too and I recommend it. :)

* * *

"Poor Dr. Grissom," Olivia whispered to Sara in the hallway, "completely baffled man, no idea what to do with women. That Catherine's a real piece of work though. I wish him luck there."

"I feel sorry for Grissom, Catherine's going to be mad at him for days, and he really doesn't have an excuse this time." Sara responded. Olivia gave her a doubtful look. "Okay, not that sorry. I still care for the guy, okay? He was there for me when no one else was."

"And we will always appreciate him for that. Now really, where's Greg?"

They stopped outside a lab that was quite different from all the rest. There were posters on the wall, and quite the punk rocking out in the middle of it. Sara turned to her,

"Ready?"

"I hope so." Olivia actually doubted herself in this matchmaking venture, but only for a second. 'No, I'm still right about this guy.'

Sara opened the door and the music almost blasted them backwards. Greg was in the middle of a very complicated air guitar solo. He got even more extravagant when he saw them. Also, it gave him some time to compose himself.

Sara's finger was poised over the off button, totally ready for the end of the song.

"Sara! Heard you were about. You look well, been enjoying your time off?" he asked with a wink and a nudge. He turned his attention to the other woman. "And this must be the lovely Olivia." He took her hand and bent to kiss the back. He would have loved to do the same with Sara, but she would have clocked him. Come to think of it, this Olivia was probably going to in a second too. He dropped her hand. Olivia smiled. Yes, she was right about him.

* * *

Olivia convinced Sara to invite Greg along with them to the casino that night. They had a great time together, despite losing pretty much all their money. Greg had enough fun that he showed up at Sara's the next night with pizza and some movies. He and Sara were getting closer, and Olivia was having a great time watching it happen. 

So far, the week had been great. Sara realized she hadn't felt the need to drink in days; she'd been having too much fun to need it. And she felt she was finally getting over Grissom, and moving on to Greg. But she couldn't help herself from worrying about how close Greg and Liv seemed to be getting. 'They're just friends,' she told herself.

* * *

"Come on Greg! What's she look like?" Nick whined. 

"Tall, short?" Warrick asked.

"Blonde, brunette?"

"All Bobby would tell us was 'damn fine'."

Olivia popped her head into the lab,

"Greggy, Sara just called to let me know she's been held up at the scene." She realized she'd interrupted a conversation. "Hi guys."

"Hi" and "Hey there" were their responses.

"Liv, this is Nick and Warrick. They were just trying to talk about you."

"Oh really? Well, don't let me interrupt. Nice to meet you." She turned to leave.

"Liv," Greg called out, "I'll be done in about half an hour, if you want a ride."

"Thanks Greg, that would be great. I'll wait in the lounge." And she left. Greg smiled at Warrick and Nick.

"Whoa," Nick said, and the other two agreed.

* * *

Brass spotted Liv watching the small TV in the lounge. Not seeing Sara in the vicinity, he stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, he said hi, 

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Liv asked him.

"Sure, what about?"

"You wanted to ask me something before, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." He sat down next to her on the couch. "I wanted to ask you about Sara. I'm concerned about her."

"Why?"

"I think she's drinking again. She had this problem before, and I was hoping it wouldn't happen again." Liv could tell he was only concerned about Sara's well-being,

"Since I've been here she's hardly had a drink, and those she's had have only been social. She's not sneaking them either, I would know." The tinge of pain in Liv's tone made him believe her. Liv continued, "I became a little suspicious when I found all the bottles in her apartment. But I looked closer; many of the bottles were dusty. It wasn't as bad as I first thought. I think she does drink, I do, but I think it's something we can still manage," Liv looked into his eyes, "I'm looking out for her, I know the signs. I won't let it happen to her."

Jim believed her.

* * *

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: hey look, more :)

* * *

Much later that night, Sara fell into her apartment. It was hard to be quiet when you're dead tired. She'd had a horrible shift, she'd just spent the last seven hours with Catherine, who'd been bitching about something or other, Sara really didn't care what. Sara just wanted to fall into bed. 

In front of her she found TV infomercials on mute, take out on the table, and Olivia and Greg asleep together on the couch. Something broke inside Sara. She dropped her stuff on the ground and slammed the door, neighbours be damned. Olivia and Greg bolted to attention on her couch.

"Sara! This isn't what it looks like" Olivia blurted out.

"It never is." Sara said sadly "I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO, OF ALL PEOPLE, WOULD DO THIS TO ME." Sara shouted, and then deflated and shuffled off to her room. Greg and Liv sat in stunned silence, the sound of Sara crying softly filled the room. Greg moved to go to her.

"Greg wait, let me talk to her. Can you go wait outside," she checked out the window, the full moon shone in. "wait by the pool?" Her voice wavered. Greg could see Olivia's eyes shone with tears. "If she's not coming I'll let you know." Greg nodded his head and headed out the door. Olivia sat for another few minutes on the couch, collecting her thoughts. She took a deep breath and headed down the hall.

"Sara?" she said softly, tapping on the door. She could still hear sniffles. "Sara, please let me come in. I know what ideas are flying through your head right now, and I need you to know the truth." Suddenly the door flew open.

"You know what I'm thinking? You!" Sara laughed sadistically, "The beautiful woman who can have anyone she wants knows how I'm feeling? You have NO IDEA how I'm feeling!" Olivia reached for Sara, but she flinched away and fell on her bed. Olivia walked slowly into the room and sat on the floor next to the bed.

"I can never have Greg, Sara. No matter how much I might want him, he'll never be mine. You already have him Sara." She heard a sob from the bed. "That's why he invited himself over, to scavenge for information. He knew you'd be out, and took the opportunity to find out if he had a snowball's chance in hell with you. I told him we'd talk, if he bought me dinner. Hope you don't mind that I traded your secrets for a chicken and a side of fries." She grew serious again. "I've seen the way he looks at you, at work, all this week, and way back at that conference, when you were totally blinded by Grissom. Greg would do anything for you, you know. He's the one who makes sure the coffee is ready just when you get there. That's him. Still not sure how he gets that right. And your stuff gets through faster too; to the point that other people are telling him things are for your cases. I think he's starting to catch on to that one. He's the one who looks out for you, searches you out when you've had a bad day, and tries to cheer you up. And I know all those little shows in his lab are for you, just to make you smile, as much as you pretend to hate them.  
"I'm sorry for what you found. He was supposed to have left hours ago. We were watching some dreadful alligator movie. Betty White was swearing a blue streak…or maybe I dreamed that." She heard a small laugh from the bed. "I often dream of elderly ladies swearing at me, wonder what that means…anyway, next thing I know is your voice screaming in my ears."

"I'm sorry about that, I just couldn't…couldn't take it anymore…"

"Yes, and I totally understand that. Again, I'm terribly sorry" she was quiet, having run out of steam. "Am I forgiven?" Sara was silent.

"Yes."

"Good, can I come up on the bed now? My bum's numb." Sara laughed and moved over. The two of them lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Olivia sat up suddenly, "shit! I forgot," Sara looked at her wide-eyed. "Greg's waiting for you down by the pool." Sara jumped up and ran to the door, stopping at the last second, and turned to find Olivia handing her a sweater. "Thanks, for everything." Sara gave her a quick kiss on the check and ran out the door.

She rounded the corner and there he was, sitting on the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the water. She smiled as she watched him kick little splashes. 'He's such a little kid sometimes.' As she watched his shoulders sagged and he backed out of the pool, grabbing his shoes. She stood there dumbfounded as he walked away.

"No…" and she took off after him "Greg! Wait!" Greg stopped dead a foot from his car. He turned around slowly. The newly risen sun broke over the houses as Sara ran towards him. She was beautiful in the morning light. Until the sweater trailing from her hand caught between her legs. Stumbling, she blew a shoe, and fell into Greg's arms. Righting herself, she blew her hair out of her face. "Thanks." She stared into his eyes and forgot to blush.

"No problem," he smiled at her. She still hadn't let go of him, so he didn't either. "Although, for future reference, you don't need to personally challenge gravity to get my attention." She broke into a smile, and then kissed him. For a moment he was too startled to kiss back. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Olivia explained everything. Yes, you are forgiven."

"Good," and they launched into a whole bunch more kissing.

* * *

Sara kissed Greg goodbye at the door and watched him walk away down the hall, occasionally glancing back at her with a goofy grin on his face. Eventually he turned the corner and Sara closed the apartment door. 

She found Olivia dozing in front of the TV.

"So, how did it go?" Olivia asked as Sara made her way to the window to watch Greg drive away.

"Oh, like you don't know." Sara smiled as she flomped down next to her on the couch, giving her a swak on the arm.

"You got me." Olivia poked back. They were both giddy and things quickly dissolved into a tickle fight.

"Okay, okay! Stop the abuse!" Sara yelled. She peaked around the pillow to see Olivia very innocently inspecting her nails.

"So, what are your plans now?" Liv asked, a little breathless.

"He's going to pick me up tomorrow for dinner. I was all ready to go out now, but he kindly told me that I looked like shit." They both laughed, Sara continued, "I am here for my much needed sleep and shower and food, and some time to think before I rush into anything."

"Sounds like a good plan. I like the way this Greg thinks." Olivia said. Sara squinted at her, wondering what Greg would do once he was left to his own devices. "Breakfast? I'll make pancakes."

"Oh, yes please!" for that matter, what would Sara do when her cook left?

* * *

TBC - No fears, spectralLady. No love triangles here :) and I'm all pleased you guys liked Jim. Thanks :)  



	7. Chapter 7

a/n: thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

Greg would actually turn up that evening when he said he would, but by mid-afternoon Sara had already worked herself up so much that Olivia had dragged her to a theme park to burn off some adrenaline. They made it back to the apartment in time to get her ready.

"You really don't mind spending a night here alone?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. So, where's he taking you?"

"Knowing him, it'll probably be a burger joint. Or maybe bowling." Sara screwed her face up at the prospect.

The knock on the door startled them both.

"He's actually on-time." Sara said, impressed. Liv just smiled at her and plonked herself in front of the TV with a bag of chips. Sara opened the door. Greg stood there, grinning at her. "Hi," she said.

"Hi." They just stared at each other, smiling.

"Oh, would you kids get out of here already?" Olivia hollered from across the room.

"Alright already, we're going." Sara yelled back, rolling her eyes, "bye Liv, don't wait up."

"Bye Liv," Greg added, and then turned to Sara, "your chariot awaits, madam."

* * *

Sara was quite surprised to actually find herself in a nice restaurant. Maybe Greg was more mature than she gave him credit. They made small talk, mostly about their colleagues, what the things were in the lounge fridge and which one was making the smell, little stuff. After a while they just sat in comfortable silence.

"Is your food okay?"

"Yeah, it's great. I've wanted to come here for a while."

"Just never made it before?"

"Didn't have a reason to come before."

"Oh." Then he grinned broadly at her. "Glad it was me then, to make you-" Sara hit him before he could finish. He grinned at her, then picked up a bit of his pasta, "here, try a bite of this, it's great." Greg scooted closer in order to deliver the mouthful. She had to agree it was delicious, and held his knee when he tried to move away again.

They didn't touch again until Greg hesitantly took Sara's hand as they walked down the street after dinner. Greg had insisted on paying, haggling with her that she could pay next time. He waggled his eyebrows at her then headed out the door while she followed telling him,

"That's assuming there is a next time."

"Sara, you wound me!" he tried to joke. When he saw that she was already regretting her words, he reached out and took her hand. She smiled thankfully at him.

* * *

"Then where'd he take you?" Liv asked Sara much later, back in the apartment.

"There was a jazz festival happening down the street. We just wandered from band to band, listening and talking. There were a few good ones."

"Remember any names? Elliot loves jazz." Liv looked a little embarrassed that she'd let that slip, she tried to explain, "His birthday is coming up and he-" Sara cut her off.

"I really liked Mr. Something Something, they were fun."

"Good." Liv recovered herself, "does Greg dance?"

"Not very well, but it was still fun." Sara laughed at a memory, "he actually had me dancing up in front of everybody, just the two of us." Liv smiled too, pleased that Greg was already getting Sara out of her shell, and that Sara was letting him.

"So, overall?"

"It was good." Sara smiled, quite happy with how well their first date had gone. "What did you do?" She asked Liv, who looked away quickly. "What did you do?" Sara asked again, even more interested.

"Oh, nothing. I called that Derek back, asked him out dancing again. Met him at the same club."

"And?"

"We danced for about hour, then he tried to pull me into one of the bathrooms. I said no, he didn't like it, so I showed him no."

"What? What happened?"

"Right hook to the jaw, knee to the groin." She shrugged, "After that I left. Not sure when he got up."

"Olivia! Are you okay?" Liv showed her a torn knuckle and shrugged,

"I'm fine." Sara gave her a doubtful eyebrow, "Really, I'm fine. Plenty of self-defense practice."

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to report him?"

"Only if he tries something else, and I really doubt he will. I'm pretty sure his interest in me is at an all-time low. He's not coming back."

"Are you sure?"

"I've dealt with my share of nut-jobs; he's not going to bother us again." Sara still looked doubtful, "Besides, the number I gave them is phony, he can't find us." Changing the subject back to Greg, "so, did you guys plan a second date?"

"Not exactly, he wants to take me white-water rafting. I told him maybe." Liv laughed, but Sara gave out a really big yawn. "Well, Miss Muscles, I think I'm going to head to bed. Oh, you're here 'til Sunday, right?"

"Yep."

"We've been invited to a barbeque on Saturday."

"Really? Where?"

"At Nick's, so watch out." Sara warned, Liv just laughed.

"Who's going to be there?"

"Most of the lab, at least the night shift anyway." Sara yawned again.

"Sounds like fun. Now go to bed."

"Yes Mom."

* * *

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: thanks for the reviews everyone, glad you're enjoy it, and sorry about your arm speedracer15 :)

* * *

A triple homicide called Sara into work the next day. They promised her they only needed her for a few hours, so she agreed, foolishly. At quarter to eight that night she said 'screw it,' to the room at large, packed up her kit and walked out, leaving a surprised Catherine in her wake. Sara stopped by Greg's lab on her way out, 

"Can you leave soon?" She asked him. He looked up and winced,

"I'm sorry Sara, I can't. Everything's got a rush on it, and-" she put up her hand to stop him,

"It's okay; I wasn't expecting you to be able to come anyway." Sara tried to be nonchalant, "See you at the barbeque tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Remember your swimming trunks."

"Don't remind me."

"Hey, you look great in a bathing suit."

"And how would you know?" She asked. Greg just wagged his eyebrows and smiled at her. Then a machine pinged and he dropped back into work.

"See you then," drifted through the door as she left.

* * *

Sara was home by 8.10. 

"I am so sorry," she said as she burst into the apartment, Liv popped her head out of the bathroom, hands fixing her hair with gel.

"It's okay, you're here now." She peered around Sara. "No Greg?"

"Couldn't get away."

"Oh well, just us girls then. Where do you want to go tonight?"

"Well, you look ready to hit some clubs. How about it?" Liv grinned at her.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why?"

"I've been shopping."

"Oh really…" Liv lead her down the hall to her bedroom and retrieve something from a bag, a very small something.

"It's a dress."

"Oh." Sara squinted at it, "really?" Liv rolled her eyes and threw it at her,

"Just put it on. It'll be great." And she left Sara alone.

Sara emerged a few minutes later. The little red dress really did look great on her, but Sara looked really uncomfortable in it.

"You look amazing. It'll go great with those strappy shoes you've got. Spin for me." Liv laughed, "Okay, don't spin for anyone else." Sara grabbed for the hem of the dress and pulled it down.

"Are you serious?"

"That you just had a Marilyn Monroe moment, yes. But I'm also serious about the dress looking amazing. This is why I was hoping Greg would be coming with us." Sara looked downcast. "Maybe you could wear it tomorrow, when he's there?" Liv suggested.

"No, there'll be kids there. I can't wear this there."

"Okay, save it for another night, for just the two of you." Sara brightened at the idea and disappeared into her room.

"Thank you for the dress, by the way," Sara yelled down the hall.

"My pleasure."

Sara emerged for a second time in tight jeans and a shimmery shirt, looking much more comfortable.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

They grabbed dinner at a diner _('I can't believe you put relish on a burrito, Liv')_ and headed out in search of a club.

* * *

"So, what else happened today?" Liv asked Sara. They were settled on a couch in a club, taking a break. 

"What do you mean?"

"You're sorta knocking back the drinks there. It's not just because Greg didn't come with us. What else happened?" Sara rolled her eyes,

"It's nothing; it's a big case, a senator's son was involved. So there was a lot of political pressure, lots of suits hanging around the lab." Liv waited for the inevitable Catherine involvement. "And I got stuck with Catherine in a bitchy mood." There it was, "Either she was on my case about my technique or she wouldn't stop going on about Lindsay. The girl won some award at school, but she was being a real handful at home. But heaven forbid I try to suggest anything. Catherine doesn't need any parenting tips, and certainly not from me. So I suggested she shut up. It just went downhill from there."

"Did you actually say 'shut up'?"

"Of course not, but that's what Catherine heard, so I might as well have." Sara's ears perked up, "Oh, I love this song, let's go." Sara declared, pulling Liv off the couch onto the dance floor.

* * *

Liv came back from the bathroom and scanned the room for Sara, spying her by the bar. She sidled up next to her. 

"Sorry I took so long, line-ups are a bitch." Liv said into Sara's ear. Sara whipped around and wobbled, Liv put her arm around her to steady her.

"I'm good, I'm good." Sara declared. "You scared me!"

"Sara, are you okay?" Liv asked, looking into Sara's eyes.

"I am just fine!" Sara couldn't maintain eye-contact.

"Jesus Sara, I was only gone five minutes, what the hell happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"You were not this drunk when I left you." Liv flagged down the bartender. "What did she have?"

"A whisky sour and three shots of tequila." He listed, "And that rum and coke," pointing at Sara's hand. Liv deftly took the drink.

"I'll have some water, thank you." The bartender passed it over.

"What are you doing?"

"Sobering you up. We need to leave."

"What do you mean leave? We were just having fun!"

"No, we're not. Come on." Liv dragged Sara out of the club.

* * *

Sara slammed the cab door. She'd given Liv the silent treatment the whole way home. Liv caught up with her after paying. 

"Come on, let's go grab some food."

"No."

"Okay, want to go for a walk?"

"No." Liv followed her inside the apartment, it was barely midnight. Sara went straight to her bedroom and slammed the door. Liv sat up and watched TV until she fell asleep.

* * *

TBC...  



	9. Chapter 9

a/n: thanks for the reviews! it's discussion time...

* * *

Liv woke to find Sara sitting on the other end of the couch. The sky was just starting to lighten. Liv stretched and watched the nature program Sara had on, and waited for her to break the silence. 

Eventually Sara took a deep breath, "Why did you do that?"

"Sara, you'd had enough. It was time to leave."

"You've been talking to Jim Brass, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. And I promised him I'd keep an eye on you. I'm not letting him down, or you."

"I'm not an alcoholic."

"Sara…"

"Brass is just being…it's none of his business." Liv gave Sara a look, daring her to say it was none of her business either.

"What do you care?" Sara asked instead.

"Because I care about what happens to you." Liv pulled Sara's hands so they faced each other, "Sara, I know the signs, and I need you to be aware of the path you're on."

"Oh, you know do you? From coddling some more of your _victims_?"

"Sara, you're lucky I don't belt you right now. A few years ago I would have. No, that's not why I know." Something in Liv's tone cleared the rest of the fuzz out of Sara's ears. "Sara…my mom was an alcoholic, my whole life. I've lived through the addiction. I know the signs. I know what it does. I thought you were doing okay. Things didn't seem that bad. But one bad day, even with everything else good that's going on, and you were gone. I can't let you keep this up."

"It was just once." Sara said, knowing Liv would see through her lie.

"How far would you have gone if I hadn't stopped you?"

Sara just stared at her, mouth agape.

"I just wanted a little escape." She eventually said.

"You need to know when to stop." Sara so badly wanted to say she knew when to stop, but she didn't. Sara just stared at her hands. "Sara, why does Catherine bother you so much? What is it she does that makes you want to escape?"

"She just…she has everything: renowned in her field, a great kid, a man who loves her more than anything…she has a confidence, a way about her that I will never possess…everyone loves her…including Grissom…"

"But Sara, you don't want Grissom anymore. You have Greg now, and he's so much better for you."

"I know, but I just can't seem to get past it, can't get over it. It's stupid."

"No Sara, it's not stupid. But I need to you recognize that it's a problem. It's something you need to deal with, because it's not going away on its own. I will help you, and Greg will help you, and no one else has to know."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Olivia." She said tearfully, and drew her into a hug. Sara mumbled something into Liv's shoulder,

"What was that, honey?"

"I should tell Jim too." Liv smiled,

"Yeah, I think he'd appreciate that."

* * *

TBC...  



	10. Chapter 10

a/n: sorry about the delay, had to rework a few things when NothingButSarah pointed out my gross neglience: my recent total lack of Greg and Sara goodness. Hope this makes up for it :)

* * *

The barbeque was already in full swing when Sara and Liv showed up. A random kid let them in Nick's house, informing them that the party was out back.

"Who was that?"

"Either Jackie's kid or Doc Robbins' grandkid, I can never tell those two apart."

"Oh. Where should we put this stuff?" Liv gestured to their food: an ice cream cake and veggie burgers. Sara popped the cake into the freezer and led Liv down the hall with the burgers.

"Did you already change?" Sara asked her.

"Not yet."

"Okay, change in here. Make sure you _lock the door. _ Had an incident last year." Sara's cheeks turned a little pink. "I'll meet you out back."

* * *

"Where's Greg?" Sara asked Warrick out on the patio.

"On his way, he just called."

"Oh. So, how are you?" The pair caught up.

* * *

Sara watched Greg and the rest of the guys play some Frisbee in the park behind Nick's house. Who knew that underneath that lab coat he had quite the decent set of abs going? Sara was getting more and more pleased with her man by the second. And she was just pleased that she had Greg to call 'her man.' Sara smiled happily to herself.

One of the boys pulled on Greg's arm and pointed at her, who immediately beamed and ran over to her.

"There you are!" he leaned in and pecked her cheek before sitting next to her on the grass. "Having fun?" He asked her.

"I'm enjoying the view." She smiled up at him.

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Can't complain."

"What did he say to you?" she asked of the boy.

"_I think that girl is staring at you._" He intoned the young boy's voice. Obviously for the kid, girls still had cooties. Greg turned to her, "Where were you when I got here?"

"Oh...uh, Peter, Bobby's boy, had a little accident. Liv and I helped him…with it."

"See, you are good with kids."

"Liv did everything, I just held…stuff." Greg wisely chose not to ask for details and the pair fell into silence.

Sara glanced over at Greg, casually flopped down on the grass, just watching the Frisbee fly. The silence allowed the part of her mind that liked to panic to rise to the fore and raise the issue of admitting her problem to him. She knew she should tell Greg about what had happened in the last 12 hours, of her new resolve to deal with her problem, of her very admission to herself that she even had a problem with alcohol. But she was also very afraid that he wouldn't support her, that he'd walk away. 'he won't walk away,' her brain told her. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking…

"So, what'd I miss last night?" his question startled her out of her thoughts. She couldn't tell him now, she wasn't ready,

"Oh, not much, we just went out dancing last night."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes, just the two of us, mister suspicious boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Greg asked, his voice raising a register. Sara panicked,

"I mean, if you want to be. If you don't that's-"

"Sara, Sara! Calm down. Of course I'd love to be your boyfriend." He smiled to himself. A moment later he stuck his hand out in the air and shook it like he was introducing himself, "hello, I'm Sara Sidle's boyfriend, and yes, I'm having a great day." Sara's pulse stopped racing as she laughed at him.

Suddenly the pair was doused with water from behind. Jumping up in shock they turned to face their attackers. It was a bunch of the kids, and Nick, armed with waterguns. Nick waved at them,

"Hi guys."

"Stokes, you are so dead." Sara threatened. Greg grabbed Sara's hand to hold her back, which did not go unnoticed by the pack. Some of the boys started to tease.

"Hey, you sit still, you get wet!" Nick said, then turned the rest, "Ready guys? Get 'em!"

Greg had started to pull Sara away, but they still got caught again. The pair ran and hid in the pool house, laughing by the time they got there. Taunts of 'Sara and Greg, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!' filtered through the thin material. Greg looked at Sara and shrugged,

"Well, if they say so," and went in for the kiss.

o

"So you're not mad?" Greg asked later, sounding surprised.

"No, the cool water actually felt pretty good," she admitted, "but I'm not about to let Nick know that." He saw her lips purse together in thought, already working on the retribution.

"Kill Nick later, more kissing now," she swatted his arm, but gave in. Yes, having a man like Greg was quite nice.

* * *

TBC - more barbeque to come :)  



	11. Chapter 11

a/n: Thanks for your reviews! and NothingButSarah, I think inspired is the right word :)  
a/n: and 'pop' is 'soda', for anyone who might contract confusion.  
a/n: sorry for the delay, the ending and I are having a bit of a spat. part 11/13

* * *

Sara spied Olivia sitting on the edge of the pool with Lindsay, both in matching red one-piece suits. The little girl had been quite taken by their matching swimsuits and had insisted they do everything together. In fact, Liv seemed to get along with all the children here. Sara envied her friend's ease with kids, something she could never manage. 

Suddenly, a noise behind her caught her attention. She turned in time to see Nick, Warrick and Bobby dumped Hodges into the pool, fully-clothed. Hodges surfaced sputtering and red-faced, and watched the guys high-five each other and walk away. Hodges eventually pulled himself out of the pool. Some of the kids tried to help, but he just shook them off. One of the little girls he shooed started to cry. He tried to shush her, but her mother came running over and collected her daughter away from him. Shoulders slumped, Hodges disappeared into the house.

"What's his deal?" Liv asked Sara. Sara tried to hide her surprise at her friend's sudden arrival.

"No one likes Hodges very much." Lindsay supplied before Sara could answer.

"So I gathered. Why?"

"He's just really awkward with people." Sara said.

"He's arrogant, he over-steps his authority, and he's just plain rude." Lindsay said.

"How do you know so much?" Liv asked Lindsay as she picked her up and sat her on her hip.

"I just listen." Lindsay seemed quite proud of herself.

"Been learning from your mother, haven't you?"

"Yes, and Sara too."

"Really?"

"Of course! Would I lie?" Lindsay was quite serious, and her little fists on her hips cracked both Liv and Sara up. Lindsay smiled, happy that they were happy. The lunch bell rang.

"Are you hungry?" Liv asked her.

"Yes, I am." Lindsay said.

"Well, let's go get some food." She put Lindsay down to let her run ahead. Liv watched as Catherine and Grissom worked the barbeque, serving people like a well-oiled machine.

"What's their story?" Liv whispered to Sara.

"I'm really not entirely sure. I showed up a little late. They have a lot of history, but I don't think they've ever gotten together."

"Really? They behave like an old married couple."

"Except when you're around." Sara pointed out.

"Well, that's hardly my fault." Liv said, trying not to laugh.

"That she gets territorial? No, not at all."

"I am not after her man."

"That's not how she feels." They were now too close, so they stopped whispering.

* * *

"Veggie burger for you too?" Catherine asked Liv. 

"Yes please."

"Mustard?"

"Oh, I can do that." Liv reached for the bottle, but it was too late. Catherine had already squeezed the mustard, which exploded, sending some onto Liv's bathing suit.

"Oh my, I am so sorry." Catherine said, her insincerity leaking right through. Liv held her breath and counted to ten.

"That's okay," Liv sighed, "I'll just go wash it out now. Sara, hold my burger?" Sara nodded around her mouthful. Liv headed into the house and rinsed the mustard out. Fortunately it came right out so she just left her suit to hang dry in the bathroom. She got dressed again, tying on her wrap instead of putting her pants back on. She wasn't going to let Catherine ruin her fun.

* * *

"You okay?" Sara asked her when she got back to the patio, passing back her burger. 

"Yeah, it came right out." Liv went off to dress her burger her way.

* * *

Greg opened the cooler and passed Sara a beer, who turned it down. Greg did his best not to smile or look for Liv. 

"Any pop in there?" Sara asked, trying to keep her voice calm and level. Greg did smile then and started to list them off, secretly very pleased with this new development.

* * *

"Ah, you made it." Liv greeted Jim. Jim smiled at her, 

"Good to see you again. Wasn't sure when you were going back to New York." He said to her.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'll be sad to leave." She said, then laughed, "And I put up such a fight before leaving."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, the boss played the 'take some time off or we make you' card. I made such a stink too."

"I can see why you and Sara get along so well, you're both workaholics." Liv just shrugged, it was true. Jim looked over at Sara, "I spy Sara drinking pop at a barbeque, did something happen?" He asked Liv quietly. Liv nodded,

"We had a little talk this morning. She was in serious denial. But I think I got through to her." Liv watched Sara laughing, looking so much more relaxed than before. Then Liv noticed that Greg was also drinking pop, 'good for him,' she thought, then said to Jim, "And now she knows that her family's looking out for her. It won't be easy, but she'll get through it."

* * *

TBC...2 parts to go :)  



	12. Chapter 12

Ugh, it's august. How did that happen?  
a/n: thanks for your reviews! second last part of this story, but I'm thinking sequel :)  
a/n: bloody freakin' fight scenes are a pain to write! Hope it turned out okay…

* * *

Liv walked into the kitchen, and almost into Catherine's ass. The woman smiled down at her, got off the chair and replaced it at the table.

"Everything come out okay?" Catherine asked Liv, doing her best to sound sympathetic.

"Oh yeah, the mustard washed right out." Liv smiled at their pretend civility, "Everything good with you?"

"Can't complain." Catherine busied herself with a fruit platter. Grissom walked in.

"Oh, Gil, honey, could you pass me that bowl?" she pointed up at a bowl on the top shelf. He obediently got it down for her, then picked up some more desserts and headed back outside. "So, Olivia, have anyone waiting for you back home?" Catherine wasn't even trying to sound innocent anymore.

"No, I don't." she opted for the direct approach, then picked up the ice cream cake and walked out.

* * *

Liv was heading back into the house when she heard a crash. Hurrying now, she was stopped short just outside the kitchen at the sound of Catherine's voice,

"God, Sara!" Her voice was dripping with disdain. Liv had never doubted Sara's word, but hearing the condescension straight from the horse's mouth brought Liv's anger to a new level. Catherine thought she was alone with Sara, and she'd let loose. Liv was glad she'd heard the unaltered tone. 'So this is what Sara goes through everyday.' Liv thought while trying to push personal flashbacks out of her mind. Catherine continued,

"Can't you do anything right?" She said, which snapped Liv out of her daze, 'That's it,' she thought to herself.

"Leave her alone." Liv said, stepping into the room. Catherine spun around.

"I was just-" she started, but Liv cut her off.

"You were just what, Catherine? You certainly weren't helping her." Catherine gaped at Olivia, but then quickly closed her mouth. She leaned back on the counter and took a moment, just looking Liv up and down.

"Olivia, is this because of the accident with the mustard? Or maybe my asking you if you had a man back home? Did I hit a nerve?"

"Oh, get over yourself, Catherine." Liv answered. She turned to Sara, who had already retrieved most of the fruit bits. "You okay?"

"She's fine." Catherine said. Liv glared at her and she had the decency to stay silent. Liv looked back to Sara.

"Yeah," Sara sounded embarrassed, "dish didn't break. Just got some fruit juice on me…" she trailed off, humiliated about the whole situation,

"See, she's fine. Now, you obviously have some problem with me, so-" Liv interrupted Catherine.

"Not everything is about you, Catherine," she said,

"Well, the whole world doesn't revolve around you either, my dear."

"What?" That caught Liv up short.

"Oh, don't play coy with me now. Like you don't know that every man out there is watching you."

"Me?' Liv paused, thinking, "Catherine, of course they were looking at me, I had toy antlers on my head!"

"That's not the only reason." Catherine said. Liv shook her head.

"This isn't about me. But this _is_ about you. You were right, I do have a problem with you," Liv racked her brain trying think of some way to not make this about Sara. She couldn't let Catherine know how much power she wielded over the younger woman. Her mind drifted to Lindsay, playing outside. "But this is not the time or place to be having this discussion, not with your daughter in the other room. Come on, Sara." They were almost to the doorway when Catherine spoke,

"Come back here. We're not finished, you slut." Liv turned back to face her,

"You need to watch your words." She said.

"Or what? Are you going to shoot me, detective?"

"Been checking up on me now?" Liv asked, stepping towards her. Catherine just shrugged.

"Just like to know who I'm dealing with."

"You're not the only one. But I don't need a file to tell me you're a self-involved bitch."

"Now who should be careful?"

"Don't you threaten me." Liv stated very clearly. The two women stared daggers at each from five feet away. Then Catherine shrugged and turned to study the fruit bowl.

"Why are you here?" she asked calmly.

"It's my vacation." Liv replied, equally calm.

"Oh, so you're not here to baby-sit our little delinquent, my mistake."

"How did you-" Liv's response was cut off by Sara,

"Wait, you knew?" she burst forth, "You knew, and you continued berate and belittle me? Why all the criticism? What were you hoping to accomplish?" Sara demanded. Catherine gave a small smile, but she appeared more interested in the apple in her hand. Sara continued, "Why did you do it? Day after day of constant putdowns and insults. Why? What were you possibly hoping to get out of it? What did I do to you?" Sara demanded to know. Catherine seemed to crack at that,

"What did you do to me? What do you think?" Catherine looked at Sara in disbelief, "How could you forget? You couldn't convict anyone of my husband's murder! You let his killer get away! You expect me to be civil to you after that? ­ And to think that you've forgotten all about it is even worse!" Sara looked absolutely horrified at the very notion; she was on the verge of tears.

Liv spotted Greg in the doorway but motioned for him to stay put, for now.

"Catherine," Sara started, her voice barely holding together, "how many times can I say I'm sorry before you'll believe me? You think I don't still agonize over it? Every time I see Lindsey I remember how I let her down, how I let you down. I relive the guilt every single time. You don't think closing that case wasn't one of the hardest things I've ever done? You think I forgot? I will never forget, Catherine, never…' Sara ran out of words and just stood staring at Catherine, her eyes imploring the woman to understand. Then she felt Greg's arms circle her. He wiped away the tears she hadn't realized she'd shed and led her from the room. Liv watched Catherine, watched her absorb Sara's words.

"I never realized…" slipped from her lips as she turned to face Liv, "I really thought she just didn't care."

* * *

Greg looked over at Sara, leaning into him on the steps. She'd almost stopped crying, but she was still shaking a bit.

"Feel a little better?" He asked, giving her forehead a little kiss.

"Yeah, I think I do."

* * *

TBC...  



	13. Chapter 13

a/n: I lied! This isn't the last part, I decided to expand a few things. Hope you're not too upset about that.  
a/n: sorry if my CSI timeline's a bit off.

* * *

Liv found Sara out on the steps with Greg. No one said anything for a while until Sara broke the silence, 

"You didn't have to do that," she said.

"Yes I did, someone had to stand up to that woman. Thinks she runs the place." Liv said. Sara blew out a laugh,

"Well, she pretty much does."

"Doesn't give her the right to treat you like that." Liv said. Sara nodded,

"Thanks for standing up for me."

"You're welcome."

"I just can't believe that she thought I didn't care about…"

"Well, now she knows you do." Liv said, 'let's see if this changes anything,' she thought to herself.

* * *

Later on, Liv still had one unanswered question. 

"Hey, Sara, can I talk to you for a sec?" Liv asked her.

"Uh, sure. Excuse me, guys." Sara said, getting up from the picnic table, leaving them to their debate over which season of Red vs. Bluewas better. Liv led her the short distance away from the group and they settled on some park swings. "What's up?" Sara asked. Liv just looked at her for a minute before breaking her silence.

"How come you never told me about Catherine's husband?"

"Ex-husband." Sara mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I said he was her ex-husband. Eddie. They divorced about four years ago, I think."

"When was he killed?"

"About a year after the divorce. It's been three years, three years since he died!" Sara stopped herself and stared angrily at the night sky; Liv stilled her own swing and waited. Sara's eye's fell to her feet, "I never mentioned him because I never…well, I hoped it had nothing to do with that jerk. I wanted to believe she hated me because I flirted with Grissom, distracted his attention away from her."

"You wore your heart on your sleeve for that man, when I met you."

"Was I really that obvious?" Liv smiled and nodded, "God. That is so embarrassing…I guess I convinced myself that was the only reason. Now she opens up and tells me that was just fuel to the fire."

"It was a pretty reasonable assumption, had me fooled. Especially after she started into me too. I was thinking she just hated women in general."

"Just ones she thinks are after her man,"

"That would be women in general." The two women shared a small laugh, "So, why did you call Eddie a jerk?"

"Because he was, he was a total bastard. Abusive, reckless, didn't care about her at all. He did take good care of his daughter; he was always good to Lindsey. But that was it. I couldn't believe how long she stood by him…" Sara trailed off

"Or that she still holds his death over you now." Sara nodded,

"Do you know how hard it was to not yell that the bastard deserved what he got?"

"That was some admirable restraint on your part then. I think both you and your continued career in Vegas thank you for holding your tongue."

"Biting is more like it. Hurt like a bitch." Sara cursed.

"I saw those tears," Liv laughed, "and here I thought it was because of what Catherine was saying." Sara shrugged. The sounds of the guys hollering over something drifted over to them.

"I think we should get back." Sara said.

"Yeah, before Greg sends out a search party for you." Liv teased, getting out of her swing.

"Hey, he can find me anytime." Sara smiled to herself.

"You two are really cute together, you're fun to watch."

"Thanks, I think. He always manages to make me smile." Sara looked over at her friend, "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For making me notice him, for being persistent, for letting me catch you two asleep in my apartment, everything."

"All this thanking going to go to my head," Liv smiled, "but you're welcome." They were almost back to the party by now, and they could both clearly see Greg, dancing,

"Maybe you thanked me too soon, what is he doing?" Liv asked fearfully,

"I think it's The Robot."

"Oh."

* * *

Lindsay bounded over to Liv and Sara. 

"I have to go home now," she announced to them, and gave each of them a hug, "night Olivia, night Sara. See you later, Sara. Nice to meet you, Olivia. I hope you come back to Vegas soon, you're fun!" The little girl beamed at the pair before running back to her mother at the door.

Catherine was much colder, all but avoiding eye contact with the pair. Her eyes glossed right over Olivia, but she gave Sara a slight but discernable nod, then walked out the door.

"I guess immediate forgiveness was too much to hope for." Sara said.

"Three years of anger is hard to let go, but I think she heard you this time."

"I hope so."

"Trust me, she's coming around."

* * *

Sara and Greg had been passing each other awkward glances for the last while. Liv decided to intercede, 

"Greg, can we offer you a ride home?" she asked, sounding as innocent as possible. Sara gaped at Liv, but quickly recovered when Greg smiled at her,

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." He said. There was no question to whose home they were going.

* * *

TBC...  



	14. Chapter 14

a/n: last part, really this time :) thanks so much for reading! I'll post an alert here when I get the sequel going (it'll be posted over in L&O: SVU, but still with plenty of Sara and Greggy goodness :)

* * *

Conan was on when they got in, so the three settled down to watch it. 

"He is so odd" Sara said as she watched Conan pull the Walker Texas Ranger Lever again.

"But funny." Greg said.

"Oh yes"

"Quite so."

"Indeed."

"I say!"

"Shut up, you two." Liv said, laughing.

* * *

Liv made extra pancakes the next morning, and smiled happily when Greg stumbled his way to the bathroom, 

"Morning." She beamed at him,

"Uh, hey." Greg had horrible morning voice, not to mention hair.

Sara didn't appear 'til the other two were setting the table.

"Hey you, have a good night?" Liv asked her. Sara blushed heartily,

"Yes, I did." Liv smiled and turned back to the counter, spotting the glass of water,

"Damn, I never once got to wake you up with water." Liv teased. Greg's head popped up at the words.

"Don't go giving him any ideas." Sara warned. Greg gave his best 'who, me?' face.

"I would never!" he tried to look outraged, but couldn't hold it in and all three dissolved into laughter.

* * *

Liv was racing around the apartment trying to pack. 

"Liv, this is worse than an Easter egg hunt in July. How did you spread out so far?" Sara asked. She heard Greg laugh,

"Sair, you are going to be finding her stuff until Christmas. How much did you bring, Liv?" He asked. Then he caught sight of the bed, piled high with Liv's stuff, and her few suitcases. "Are you secretly Mary Poppins?" he asked her.

"Stop making fun and help me close this."

* * *

Greg and Sara drove Liv to the airport. They were a little late leaving because Greg had insisted they all watch Jimmy Neutron first. (_'Sara, if you're going to be my girlfriend, you're going to have to appreciate quality television.'_) 

"Thank you so much for coming, it was so great to see you again." Sara said, giving her friend a hug.

"Likewise. I had such a great week." Liv gave a brilliant smile, "You should come visit me, next time they kick you out." They both laughed, and they both knew it would happen sooner or later.

Liv was planning on just shaking Greg's hand, but he swept her into a great big hug.

"Thank you so much for coming. I owe you big."

"I can only imagine." Liv whispered in his ear, "You're welcome. Now you keep an eye on her."

"You bet."

Liv did make it to her plane on time, but just barely. She was quite satisfied with her week off. Definitely better than skulking around in her apartment, talking to her plants. And she couldn't wait to see Elliot, tell him about her trip.

Sara watched a plane fly overhead as they walked away. Greg put his arm over her shoulders and Sara smiled to herself. She was quite pleased the changes the past week had brought. A week ago she'd been alone, unhappy and unsatisfied. She smiled at Greg and snuggled into his side. Yes, this was much better.

* * *

The End. :) 


End file.
